


Galactic Chess

by Mesmeret



Series: Kinktober 2017 [4]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Anal Sex, Evil Plans, Hux is Not Nice, Knifeplay, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Light Bondage, Lingerie, M/M, Power Bottom Hux, Seduction, Sex Work, Top Kylo Ren, Topping from the Bottom, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 07:56:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12272175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mesmeret/pseuds/Mesmeret
Summary: At first Hux thought he was a tragic pawn ousted from his potential power and forced into prostitution. But soon he saw his path to becoming Emperor. He just had to wait for his Hound.Written from Day 4 of Kinktober. Whole lot of knife kink.





	Galactic Chess

**Author's Note:**

> So... You know when you want to write Slutty Evil Hux luring his enemies to gangbang him and suddenly you're writing him convincing Kylo to take over the galaxy? Yeah, that happened today.

It was a cruel game for the pawns. Terrifying decrees tenuous yet undeniable from mouths of hearsay fueling the cogs of the chessboard. 

A bastard son expelled from the Academy and sent to work in a traveling Core brothel was what the galaxy saw Armitage Hux as. Yet another disgusting pawn of the First Order. He wore the judgement with pride. It attracted the right people to plant his own seeds in as they took pleasure in his body.

_ “Where would you take me to have me all to yourself?” _

_ “Could you please give me something to remember you by?” _

_ “How do you say ‘I need you’ in your language?” _

By the fifth year on the brothel ship, Hux kept his clients happy as they kept him happy with tokens of their demise. He realized his collection of blackmail was expanding into the realm of suspicions when he caught the owner wearing a necklace a senator had given him. 

So at 22, he bought the brothel ship with his favorite knife. It looked like a flimsy cutlery blade but scrapped the cervical vertebra of many unfortunates. His fellow workers acquiesced at first when he announced he owned the ship and never go to his rooms. They warmed up to him when he let the forced workers walk away from port with hopes to forget their old lives. The remainder became his loyal circle as the brothel aimed to serve more prestigious clients.

Three years later, Hux had become comfortable being himself by himself. His coworkers got used to seeing him once a week if that for meetings. There was an unspoken agreement to communicate via their message system. He claimed it was to protect the coworkers and give them more independence. But they knew their appointments came from him and only him.

He was going through the appointment requests in his office when a name caught his eye. He went over to his safe and grabbed his book. He kept his eyes closed and ran his fingers on the raised lettering of the pages. He had learned from a client that the interrogators had difficulty with blind prisoners because they read in such a different way than the interrogators. He felt the aburesh slant to the left and felt which page it started on. He flipped to it and felt if his hunch was correct. He updated this book every week with his new findings. The outdated ones were hidden enough to be decoys for prying eyes.

With a sigh, he locked his safe and opened his eyes to grab his datapad. He wrote the confirmation for the appointment and put it in his calendar. With a pause, he opened up his message application and wrote a memo for the whole ship. He let himself tremble with excitement as he placed his datapad back on his desk. He was back to normal once he poured himself a brandy. He went through his training while staring out at the starlit debri.

He was ready to leave the chessboard and play the real game.

 

Hux’s comm beeped to tell him the young man entered the sitting room. He spritzed himself with cologne as the finishing detail for the hour’s seduction. He stood up and ran his fingers along his panties, garters, and stockings to make sure everything was in place. After slipping on his black heels, he glided to the front of his rooms to greet the client.

He was more sullen than the holovids but recognizable. The young man who used to be Ben Solo looked at Hux with more skepticism than most first impressions. Hux didn’t let himself wonder if his mental barrier techniques were working, he just kept the walls up as his mouth twisted into a sultry smile, “Hello, what would you like me to call you?”

The man opened his mouth for a second before closing in thought. Hux spoke instead, “Would you like a brandy or water?”

“Neither.”

“Then what would you like?”

The man answered with action instead of words. The man had just raised his arm slightly and Hux gave a grunt as he was lifted up enough that his feet fell out of his heels. A flick of a wrist and his garters snapped free against his skin. Both men stared at each other in the silence. 

The young man seemed to get irritated but the situation and pinched his fingers. Hux felt pressure on his left nipple causing an eyelid to tremble but he didn’t blink. Suddenly hands, countless fingers, danced around Hux’s body. It was such an overwhelming sensation that he gave in for a couple of moans and thrusts. The sensation kept up but he was determined to compose himself.

Hux looked back in those sullen eyes, “What should I call you?”

He was dropped to the floor. Hux felt the young man’s rage try to break his barriers. The sullen eyes weren’t tracking what was in front of him. In the distraction, Hux grabbed the throwing knife in his heel and ran it from a mole above a dark brow to another on the cheek below. “I asked you a question.” 

The man’s eyes focused when the blade pressed against his lower lip. Hux smiled as the man pulled back causing a nick, “You will answer me.”

“You’re supposed to be on the ground,” the man frowned as blood welled up on his lip. “You’re supposed to tell me who you’re spying for, Armitage.”

Hux leaned forward to lick the tempting drop. A large hand held him still. He pushed against it and managed to stretch his tongue to break the tension of the drop. He moaned as blood coated the tip of his tongue. He savored the taste before answering, “You foolish boy. I guess I’m calling you Ben if you believe such conspiracies.”

The hand pushed Hux to the ground and the force squeezed Hux’s throat, “You-”

“ _ PREDICTABLE. BORING. WEAK, _ ” Hux projected what his clients described one Ben Solo with all of his might. 

It worked. The man collapsed over Hux shaking with rage. He snarled before kissing Hux. It was a harsh kiss but was far better than most Hux received in the past. He couldn’t help gasping for air when the man pulled back to sit on him. They stared at each other as Hux’s mind continued to deny entry.

“Who are you, really?”

“Who are you now, Ben?”

“I asked you first.”

“Bullshit, Ben,” Hux growled seeing this becoming pointless fast and decided to change tactics. He slowly rolled his hips and soon he was writhing, “Ben. You’re so heavy on my cock. There’s too much fabric, Ben. Please, Ben, just a little show? I’ll show you mine and you’ll show me-”

Hux projected a moment from a recent appointment with a warlord that outsmarted the then Ben Solo. The fucked out warlord kissed his gratitude along Hux’s chest before cleaning his own filth from pale skin. The young man growled in disgust as the memory continued to the warlord dismounting and cleaning Hux’s soften cock.

“Sometimes you have to be tender,” Hux said with a bored tone as his past self grabbed his favorite knife from under his pillow and executed the warlord promptly.

The young man gasped at the bloody conclusion of the memory and then being forced out of Hux’s mind. He frowned at the whore. This wasn’t at all going to plan. This creature was not at all what even Supreme Leader believed to be. He ran a gloved hand in sculpted hair before tugging hard, “How can you do this? Who taught you?!”

Hux let himself be pulled and arched even more to please, “You must have zero faith in yourself assuming everyone else had teachers.”

The young man growled deep in his chest slapping Hux before standing up, “I should destroy this ship with you on it, whore.”

Hux laughed softly while rubbing his stinging cheek, “Oh, Ben. Grow up. Tell me your new name.”

“NO!”

Hux stood up with a slight wobble. His head smarted from the slap and the sharp push of a last ditch attempt to infiltrate his mind, “Darling, look at the big picture. Snoke is going senile. Your mother can only thrive in chaos that she believes is peace. The senate is decaying in their inflation of ego. The warlords need something to do with their stockpiles. The resource planets are becoming no more. I could go on and on but you know. You and I only survive this clusterfuck when we are together.”

The young man’s vision blurred trying to stay on the pale blue eyes that got closer and closer before his lips were taken into a kiss. The whore was gentle throughout and never pushed further than a slight suck on the young man’s lower lip. Hux pulled away to sigh against the quivering chin, “Tell me the name to bet my empire with.”

“ _ Kylo, _ ” he spoke with the force. He hadn’t gone through the naming ceremony with Snoke yet. But Kylo had been the name that kept coming to him for the past years of training. He frowned trying to figure out how the whore knew the intricacies of the Dark Side.

“Mm, I will be moaning that name when the time comes,” Hux pecked his cheek. “Now, you said you should blow up my brothel?”

“Yes, I should, you twisted whore,” Kylo flinched from the light press of lips.

“Good. You will be destroying this mess in-” Hux looked at the clock while snapping his garters back on and grabbing a dressing gown, “Fortyfive minutes from now. If you please, follow me.”

Kylo was hit with the projection of glee and happiness. He followed the strange whore out to the hallway to find screaming coming from rooms when doors opened by the whores. He sensed out in the force to find the clients were tied to beds or bleeding out to various degrees.

Hux smirked at Kylo’s shocked look when two human ladies carted a man who looked exactly like Hux into his rooms. Hux couldn’t resist, “Make sure to strangle him! Our dear comrade has a thing for choking. Now, let’s get going.”

The pair walked towards the docking bay where whores and staff members were assuming the identities of their clients staff. Hux saw his second in command waiting by Hux’s newly built cargo ship.

“Sir, everything is ready ahead of schedule. We can take off twenty minutes in advance, if you see fit,” the slender brunette spoke with a military clip despite wearing a sheer white shift and nothing more.

“Excellent, Mitaka. I think we should do this sooner than later. The client in 19B sounded like they had some life still. Make sure Luet thinks we’re still on schedule,” Hux ordered while taking the bag Mitaka handed to him. He turned to look at Kylo, dismissing Mitaka, “Now, do you want a ride with me or take a ship of your choice?”

Kylo realized that in this moment of orchestrated chaos, the whore looked perfect. He felt arousal he thought he could only feel on the battlefield, “I will go with you.”

Hux smiled, “Good.”

They walked up the ramp into the cargo ship. Six people including Mitaka were strapping cargo into the hull. Hux led Kylo to the cockpit and sent a comm to the other ships of where to meet in a week. Hux opened the cloth bag and showed Kylo a remote, “Do you want to do the honors with your powers? Give this some truth? Or shall I?”

Kylo leaned back in his seat. He brushed against the mind of the pilot and confirmed his suspicions. He unzipped his pants and pulled out his cock, “Heads or tails?”

Hux chuckled and set an 8 minute timer on the remote before slipping off his dressing gown. He grabbed the lube from the pocket and warmed a dollop in his hand as he walked to Kylo. He pulled the panties to the side before stretching and lubricating his hole, “Tails, I deserve to enjoy this moment of history.”

Kylo choked on a laugh as Hux slipped down fully on his lap leaning back against Kylo’s chest. The pilot turned around, “Sir, if you could please strap yourself in, we are about to take off.”

Hux grinned taking the straps over both Kylo’s and his shoulders and clicked them secure, “Mm, this is better than expected.”

Kylo wished he had a vision to warn him in advance for this moment. He couldn’t move except for twitching his sheathed cock. Hux’s ass was milking him intensely with little bounces. He cursed realizing that Hux had filled himself deep with lube prior to their appointment because the hot clear liquid was slipping around and out on Kylo’s crotch. It was obscene and perfect. He brought his arms over around Hux’s arms and belly sucking a bruise on a freckled shoulder. Maybe Hux was onto something.

Mitaka came over keeping eye contact with Hux, “Sir, everyone is accounted for and you may take care of the ship. Would you like me to unstrap you?”

The realization that no one was bothered by their leader being fucked made Kylo plant his feet firmly and thrust harder. Hux squealed and shook his head, “N-no, you should strap yourself back in! Ah! The blast- Oh! The blast might get us depending on- fuck! Kylooo! Kylo’s choice of detonation!”

Kylo loved hearing Hux scream his name. Mitaka gave a nod and went to get the rest of crew strapped in before himself. 

Kylo growled in Hux’s ear, “We will cum as I blow up your filthy ship.”

“Yeah, yeah, oh fuck, blow it up for me, big boy,” Hux moaned as a gloved hand tugged on his throbbing cock. “Blow it up.”

Kylo howled feeling his cells ignite with the force. He closed his eyes sense seeing the brothel ship with all of its disgusting patrons and whores deserving their dues. He felt the ticks of explosive charges and with a squeeze, the viewports of the cargo ship showed only orange light of the explosion. Hux and Kylo came not in sync but both weren’t terribly sentimental. They went limp both gasping for air. Kylo was in shock that he actually did it. Hux was on cloud nine that the next chapter of his life was starting. Once the aftershocks were done and they confirmed everyone who needed to be dead was, they jumped to somewhere else.

The journey wasn’t the most comfortable for Kylo. It was the most intimacy he had encountered in his life sitting there with a sticky soft cock in a truly devious ass. Hux did take off the safety straps but stayed put. What bothered him the most was the silence. Of course everyone had their thoughts. Hux’s barriers were down enough that Kylo could sense that he was busy writing messages as an up and coming mineral mogul. Everyone else seemed to be fleshing out their new identities as well. Mitaka had already changed into a dark gray jumpsuit while the six others wore lighter gray jumpsuits.

Even Snoke’s minions made small talk or grunts. Kylo ran a hand along Hux’s side to see if he could get a reaction. He did. Hux leaned into the hand and arched forward, “A little lower.”

Kylo’s hand moved to the small of Hux’s back before he realized he was massaging, not annoying. He continued massaging to pass the time away. Snoke wanted him back in a couple of days. He could see what more Hux had to offer. By the point he was kneading Hux’s shoulders, they were rocking in sync. The sticky drag made it slow and tender for fear of harming themselves. But at least the room was filled with a little noise. Hux panted softly while watching the galactic newsfeed on his datapad.

Kylo was getting lost in the rhythm when a breaking news alert beeped on the pad. Hux stood up and connected the pad to the main console for everyone to watch. He accepted the wipes from Mitaka and cleaned himself off as the newscaster spoke, “ _ We just got word from multiple sources that a ship exploded by Hosnian Prime. It seemed to have been a brothel that catered to all. We have the initial list of victims and they comprise of many influential members of the senate as well as the First Order and Resistance. It may have been a battle on a small scale. We will have more details in the next hour. _ ”

Kylo was stunned once again. Hux smiled over at him before giving coordinates for the pilot to land. Hux grabbing some extra wipes before coming back to Kylo. The redhead kissed his cheek while wiping his groin clean, “Come on, it’s time to go.”

“What?” Kylo pouted as Hux zipped him back up.

“You need to be with Snoke as soon as possible. This game is going to get messy and I need you to be the one managing him,” Hux rubbed Kylo’s cheek with his thumb.

“Why?”

“Because I want to be the only one who can best you,” Hux answered in a hush whisper against Kylo’s ear. “And I want you to be the only one to best me.”

Kylo frowned, “Why should I trust the words of a whore who has fucked my enemies?”

Hux smiled darkly, “I’ve killed thirty for you and that wasn’t even today. I think now it’s eighty something. But don’t worry your virgin whore complex. I retired today. I’m now a simple multi-millionaire who discovered a planet rife with resources who stays celibate until their one and truly agrees to be together forever.”

Kylo snorted, “You’re insane.”

Hux sighed, “You still refuse to see the big picture but that’s okay. Mitaka, I need some clothes, please.”

Mitaka had an outfit ready by his side. Hux took it with a nod and got dressed. Kylo watched as he replaced his panties with briefs and slipped on black trousers. A cream tunic covered Kylo’s bite marks. Hux was still barefoot but seemed to not care. The pilot announced they were about to break atmo. Hux hummed and sat back on Kylo’s lap and strapped them in, “The news report was true. There were key players from all sides on my ship today. If Snoke knows what’s good for him, you will become the Master of his Knights. If he doesn’t, you prove your might and succeed his chosen Master. Steer loyalties over to you. I know you can be reckless, but try to find that bit of Vader or even Leia in you and command.”

Kylo indulged in breathing in the scent of Hux’s nape, “Why don’t you come with me?”

Hux leaned back, “My people and I are more effective when assumed dead for the time being. We will need as much capital to overthrow the galaxy in as few minutes as possible. I have thousands of debts I need to collect without creating any of my own.”

“Fine, you’re the brains of this operation, I get it,” Kylo huffed.

Hux kissed his jaw, “Shame you see yourself inferior. Work on that as well.”

The ship shook as it breached atmosphere and landed on a tarmac next to a dozen shuttles. They were a hodge podge group of First Order Upsilons, Lambdas, and even a pair of Sigmas. The planet was uninhabited by sentient beings aside from droids cultivating the compound. The trees around them looked young and the soil was a rusty ocher. 

As the hydraulics of ramp hissed, Hux and the crew unbuckled and got to work unloading the ship. Kylo got out to stretch his legs and enjoy Hux steer a cart around a questioning droid. 

“Choose one of the Upsilons, Kylo,” Hux gestured to the shuttles.

Kylo walked over to them and sensed each to be identical in mint condition. He ended up going to the one on his left because he felt like it. He used the force to enter and went to the cockpit to see there was enough fuel to get him to Snoke’s. He looked out the window to see Mitaka heading his direction with a cart stack full of crates. Kylo released the ramp for the man. 

“Hux was hoping you could collect these debts since you will be in the Outer Rim more than us,” Mitaka spoke while unloading the crates from the cart. “We hope you succeed, sir.”

Kylo stayed silent while looking into Mitaka’s mind. Sure enough the crates were full of blackmail for nearly every First Order officer that went to the Core worlds. “Okay.”

Mitaka seemed to enjoy Kylo’s presence in his mind and gave him a curt smile, “Once Hux is done securing his safe, he will see you off.”

Kylo watched the man take the cart away as quickly as he arrived. He turned on the shuttle and checked the instruments to make sure his force check was accurate. The settings were factory standard and he tinkered to make the shuttle his.

“I chose correctly?” Hux asked from the ramp.

“Yes. This is satisfactory,” Kylo replied.

Hux tsked while walking up to Kylo, “How about a thank you?”

Kylo shook his head and pulled Hux into a kiss. He felt an odd ache for the man. An ache hurting deep at the thought of not seeing him for an unknown while. A dark urge to knock out Hux and take him to the First Order throbbed in his head. Louder and louder until he pulled away from Hux, “I don’t understand but I need you.”

Hux shrugged, “I guess that works for a thank you.”

Kylo shook his head and started to concentrate on making Hux pass out. But he couldn’t. He frowned and Hux noticed. A second later, a sharp odd knife was against Kylo’s neck, “Selfish boy. I also want us to be together, but that is the reward once the war is over and we rule them all.”

With a quick flick, Kylo’s face had a cut running from his jaw to his forehead. It stung and was bleeding. He howled in confusion as Hux seemed to be happy, “Why did you do that?!”

“You needed a reminder. I hope that scars good. Need to make you more intimidating or you could just wear a mask, baby face,” Hux cleaned his knife. “Now get going and make us proud.”

Their kiss goodbye was fierce and more painful than anything they experienced and ever will again.

Hux walked off the shuttle while Kylo slumped into the pilot seat feeling defeated. A voice crackled on the speakers, “Sir, you’re clear for take off.”

He went through the motions and once the shuttle was on autopilot to Snoke, he cleaned up the cut. Hux was right, a scar could make him more intimidating. 

And prove this day happened.


End file.
